


Let me help you this time (ESPAÑOL)

by Hellshiwriter



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellshiwriter/pseuds/Hellshiwriter
Summary: Gracias a la reciente ansiedad medicada a Eric Cartman, las famosas cajas modernizadas llamadas "Buddha Box" se han apoderado de todo South Park.¿Podrá el pequeño Tweek recuperar la atención de su novio?• Está historia está basada en lo acontecido en el episodio "Buddha Box" (T22/E08)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 7





	Let me help you this time (ESPAÑOL)

Era ya medio día, ya había acabado la sesión de terapia a la que algunos pocos se habían atrevido a ir en busca de una respuesta a esta complicada situación.   
Resulta que todos tenían ansiedad repentina, por distintos motivos, y eso no podía dejar menos preocupado al pequeño Tweek; quien había acompañado a su pareja a la sesión.

—**¿Craig?**—. Intento llamar a su nombre una vez más, pero como era de esperar, no obtuvo respuesta.

El joven de ropas azules solo veía lo que en su teléfono móvil se le mostraba, sin ningún tipo de reacción. El chico de cabellos rubios, con una expresión de tristeza y algo de agotamiento dejo salir un suspiro igual de tembloroso que él.

—**Q-Quizás...**—. Mencionó para sí mismo.

Se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea; en todo el tiempo en que han estado juntos siempre era el de cabello negro el que estiraba su mano para tomar la del contrario, está vez sería distinto. Su mano no paraba de temblar pero, con todo el valor que pudo juntar en ese momento, tomo la mano del más alto alejándola de su celular y agarrándola con fuerza.

Para su desgracia, el de azul ni siquiera respondió a aquella acción.

El más bajo solo atino a guiarlo hasta su casa, quizás así estaría más seguro que en la calle mirando el teléfono. No paraba de temblar y aquel tic nervioso apenas lo dejaba pensar, quería gritarle a la cara, decirle un montón de cosas.

—_**"¡Estúpido Craig!" "¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!" "¡Estaba preocupado por ti, maldición!"**_—. Eran cosas así que quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que no podría. ¿Cómo hacer que lo escuchará?

Una vez llegando a la casa del más alto el padre de este les recibió en casa, aún así, el adulto no mostró un gran interés por su hijo quién tenía una caja en la cabeza. Los niños solo fueron a la habitación y se encerraron ahí.

La habitación de Craig era simple y estaba ordenada, ¿lo haría él o su madre? No tenía mucha importancia la verdad. Tweek se fijó en una jaula que yacía encima del escritorio, ahí estaba Stripe #4, sin hacer nada en particular...solo existiendo. Al verlo Tweek sonrió, como si viera un rayito de esperanza ¿Quien más seria el indicado para traer a Craig a la tierra que su amada mascota?

—**¡V-Ven conmigo Stripe!**—. Mencionó emocionado sacando a aquella bola de pelos de su jaula y tomándola en sus brazos; no había rastro de movimiento de parte de Craig aún así, es más, quizás ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento.

—**¡Mira Craig! E-Es Stripe, tu- gh- mascota!**—. Acerco al animal a su pareja pero no había rastro de acción por el contrario. —**¡Ghh! ¡AAH!**—. Esos gritos, tics, y temblores en su cuerpo no eran buena señal, se estaba desesperando más y más.

La habitación, no, el mundo entero se quedó en silencio por uno breve instante...  
Aún con aquellos temblores y tics, el rubio sacó su teléfono y le envío una imagen de Stripe a Craig, quizás así reaccionaria.

Recibió un mensaje al instante.   
Solo un patético emoji sonriente.

Tweek solo se sentó al borde de la cama con la pequeña bola de pelos en sus manos, rendido. No había forma de que el azabache le pusiera atención.   
Mientras acariciaba al roedor, su mente empezó a hacer girar recuerdos...los recuerdos de como fueron obligados a pelearse entre ellos, el forzarse a ser gays por unas chicas asiáticas, aquel show en la escuela para hacer consciencia...

Y fue ahí cuando todo tuvo sentido.   
Todos esos recuerdos, amargos y dulces, le hicieron ver al adicto al café que debía hacer.

Dejo al pequeño en su jaula, sellándola.   
Se levantó, aún más armado de valor que cuando tomo su mano saliendo de esa sesión, y con fuerza quito aquella caja de la cabeza del contrario.

—**¿¡P-Pero que demoni-!?**—. Exclamó el de gorro azul, obviamente disgustado, confundido.

—**¡Y-ya me canse!**—. Siguió Tweek, quien no paraba de temblar, con ojos llorosos, con miedo. —**¡Si quieres afrontar el problema hay que hacerlo de frente!**—.

—**¿Huh?...¿De que demonios hablas ahora...? No hay ningún problema.**—. Respondió con disgusto, en negación.

—Yo sé que te he metido en muchos problemas...desde la pelea por esa apuesta hasta el nerviosismo dado por los norcoreanos, p-pero...pero siempre has estado ahí para confortarme...siempre me escuchas y tratas de tranquilizarme aún cuando ni sabes cómo hacerlo...p-por eso....por eso yo...¡gh-!—. Se acercó de golpe al más alto, abrazándolo, seguramente el primer abrazo que ha dado en toda su vida, de todo corazón. —Déjame...déjame ser quien te apoye y escuche ahora—.

Lo único que se escuchó en ese momento fue como aquel celular caía al suelo. Y así pasaron unos minutos en donde domino el silencio.

—**¿Por qué siempre eres así...?**—. Contestó al fin el más alto, con aquel tono seco y esa mirada inexpresiva que siempre ponía.

—**¿Así... así cómo?**—. Pregunto dudoso el de ojos color azul verdoso-.

—**Siempre sacas aquel lado que no quiero mostrar a nadie**—. Seguido de decir eso, abrazo con fuerza a su pareja quien seguía nerviosa.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos, unos segundos que parecían eternos; tras un rato se separaron, viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Tweek yacía feliz por tener esos hermosos ojos viéndole de nuevo y lo más seguro es que Craig pensaba lo mismo.   
Tomaron asiento al borde de la cama, era el momento de dejar salir todos los pesares.

—**Solo necesitaba tiempo...tiempo para mí y mis ideas. No puedo mentirte Tweek, cada día que hemos pasado juntos sentía que, bueno... requerías mi atención constantemente y no sabía qué hacer...pensaba en que si algún día algo me sucediera, ¿cómo podrías manejarlo? Y míranos ahora...**—. Termino con un suspiro pesado, mirando al suelo con una expresión tanto agotada como pesimista.

—**Lo lamento Craig**—. Respondió en seco pero no dejaba de mirarlo, no quería rendirse. —**Pero ya aprendimos la lección...sé que soy paranoico, y nervioso, e inseguro...pero de algo estoy seguro y es que quiero estar ahí para ti ¡Quiero ayudarte!**—. Otra vez sujeto su mano con fuerza pero, está vez, sin temblar. Con decisión.

El más alto levantó su mirada hacia el rubio quién pudo sacarle una sonrisa, una genuina sonrisa como siempre ha hecho. Respondió ante aquel apretón de mano, y solo se acercó para poder abrazarle de nuevo.

Tweek respondió ese abrazo con todo el cariño que tenía para ofrecer, seguido de preguntar en voz baja.

—**¿Qué haremos con esa caja ahora...?**—.

—**Ya no la necesitaré más**—.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor: 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No he escrito historias desde hace años así que estoy bastante oxidado, acepto críticas siempre que sean de forma amables y respetuosas. 
> 
> Espero no ser el único que se quedó con las ganas de ver algo de desarrollo entre estos dos después de ese episodio (fue lo que me motivó la verdad) Hice mi mayor esfuerzo. 
> 
> Espero tengan buena jornada. ~


End file.
